


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Changing POV, Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been happening all night. Someone forgets the mistletoe is hanging up there and then they’re very cheerfully reminded by a pack member. So far, Stiles has only had to kiss Scott, but Kira has kissed almost everyone at this point. And he’s pretty sure that Lydia is hanging around, waiting for when Parrish walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles looks around the McCall living room. There’s a Christmas tree, with a big pile of presents under it. There is a literal mountain of food on the table, because Isaac decided it was easier to just dump all the food in one giant heap. The smell of cooking is wafting from the kitchen. Mistletoe hangs over the doorway. And the entire pack is here.

They hadn’t been able to plan one big gathering since the school year had started. For most of them, it was their senior year and Liam and Mason still had earlier curfews than the rest.

‘Anyone want something to drink?’ Stiles asks, standing up. Nobody seems to have heard. He shrugs and walks to the kitchen.

In the doorway, he bumps into Derek. The man is in charge of the cookies and he comes out of the kitchen carrying a new batch, fresh from the oven.

Stiles grabs one and takes a bite. ‘Thanks,’ he says around a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

Derek only lifts an eyebrow and moves to walk past him, but he’s pulled back by Lydia.

‘Aren’t you forgetting something?’ she asks, pointing up, and turns back to the kitchen in a whirl of red and green.

It had been happening all night. Someone forgets the mistletoe is hanging up there and then they’re very cheerfully reminded by a pack member. So far, Stiles has only had to kiss Scott, but Kira has kissed almost everyone at this point. And he’s pretty sure that Lydia is hanging around, waiting for when Parrish walks in.

He turns to Derek and places his lips on his friend’s.

It’s like he’s been struck by lightning. He’s should know, it happened to him once. His entire body feels electrified. His heart is beating like crazy, he can feel his palms starting to sweat, and he’s absolutely terrified. He has no idea what to do. He wants to pull back and move closer at the same time. He wants to turn tail and run, but he also desperately wants to drag Derek somewhere private and climb him like a tree.

~

Derek has known he’s in love with Stiles for a while. He also knows that Stiles doesn’t feel the same. It doesn’t bother him that much. They’re friends now, and that’s more than he’d hoped for.

At least he thought they were friends. He’s not prepared for the absolute fear that pours off of Stiles when their lips touch. He’d expected some awkwardness, had hoped for even a hint of arousal.

He pulls back and looks at Stiles’ face. The teen’s eyes are as big as saucers and his heart is beating double time. That’s definitely fear.

He moves past, into the living room, and sets the cookies on the table. He turns back to Stiles, but he’s gone. He listens carefully and hears the sound of a rapidly beating heart, coming from the direction of Scott’s room.

‘I think I’m gonna head home,’ he says, turning to the Alpha.

Scott’s not an idiot, but sometimes he misses things that are right in front of him. Derek really hopes this is one of those times.

‘You sure?’

‘It’s getting a little much for me,’ Derek says by way of explanation. He prays it’s enough.

Scott’s puppy face gets a concerned look, but he nods. ‘Let me know if you need anything.’

With a wave and quick nod to Lydia as he walks by her, Derek is gone.

He quickly drives back to his loft, focusing on his breathing and not pulverizing the steering wheel.

When he gets there, he sheds the clothes he was wearing, pulls on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and grabs a book.

He can’t focus. His mind keeps going back to the way Stiles had reacted to their kiss.

He thought that Stiles had gotten over his fear of him, long ago. He trusts Stiles and believed Stiles trusted him in return. They’d gotten a lot closer in the last couple of months. Stiles had been spending more time at the loft, doing his homework and trying to educate Derek on pop culture at the same time. They’d bonded over a mutual love for Star Wars and their opposing views on Batman.

He slams his books shut. Only to get hit with Stiles’ sent. He looks at the cover. It’s one of the Harry Potter books he’d borrowed from Stiles.

He puts it down on the table. There’s no way he’ll be able to focus on the story.

He drags himself to bed and face plants into one of his pillows. He sighs and throws it across the room, when he realizes it’s the one Stiles borrowed when he stayed over earlier that week.

~

Stiles closes the bedroom door behind him and sits down on the floor.

He can’t believe this happened to him. This isn’t supposed to happen to anybody. You don’t fall for someone from just one kiss.

He buries his head in his hands. Flashes from things that have happened in the last months, go through his mind. Him going to the loft, because it’s quieter there and he needs to focus. Him and Derek watching and discussing Star Wars. Him throwing pillows at Derek until he admits that Batman is, in fact, a hero. Talking Derek into reading _Harry Potter._ Falling asleep on Derek’s couch and waking up with a pillow under his head and covered by a blanket. Making Derek tea. Cooking him pasta. Asking Derek for help applying to colleges. Going to Derek’s on the anniversary of his mother’s death. Derek being the first he goes to when coach told him he was going to be first string.

So, maybe Stiles hadn’t fallen for Derek because of the kiss. It had simply made him aware.

He groans, because this is even worse. He’s supposed to be the observant one. Stiles is always the one to figure things out before everyone else, except maybe Lydia.

He gets back up, his legs shaking. He has to go back downstairs. He has to talk to Derek, because there is no way the werewolf missed his reaction to their kiss.

But when he comes back to the living room, Derek is nowhere to be found. He pulls on Scott’s sleeve to get his attention.

‘Where’s Derek?’

‘He went home. Said all this was getting a bit much for him.’

‘When was that?’

‘Right after he put the cookies down. Why?’

That was right after their kiss. Derek was probably thinking all kinds of weird, self-deprecating thoughts right now.

‘I have to go,’ he says and runs out the front door.

~

Derek is woken by a knock on his front door. He hears the grind of metal against metal, and then a bang when it closes.

‘Derek? Are you here?’ Stiles’ voice sounds through the loft.

He gets up with a sigh. He’d hoped this wouldn’t happen until tomorrow, or maybe ever. But of course Stiles had noticed something was wrong.

Stiles is pacing in front of his couch. His heart is still beating faster than normal. And as Derek gets closer, he notices the sharp scent of fear is still on him. The teen is fidgeting with his sweater, pulling at the cuffs and brushing off invisible lint.

‘What do you want, Stiles?’ Derek asks tersely. He knows he’s not doing anything to help reassure him, but he’s tired. He wants to wrap his arms around the human, tell him that he would never harm him. But he’s not allowed, and definitely not welcome.

‘I know you noticed my reaction to our, uhm, kiss,’ Stiles begins. He keeps glancing at Derek, but never really meets his eyes. ‘And I figured that you probably got the wrong idea about it. Well, it’s kind of obvious since you left. So I’m here to explain.’

‘Stiles, you don’t have to explain anything.’

‘I don’t?’ Stiles stops pacing, looking up at him curiously.

‘No. I thought we’d moved past all that, but it seems that you haven’t. It’s fine. Well, it’s not, but I don’t know how to convince you that you don’t have to be afraid of me anymore.’

‘Ha! I knew it!’ Stiles says triumphantly. ‘I knew you would have the wrong idea.’

He steps closer to Derek. As he comes closer, the man sees there’s more than fear in his eyes. There is also –hope? That doesn’t make any sense.

‘Yes, the kiss scared the shit out of me. Not because it was with you, but because it made me realise something.’

Stiles steps even closer, until they’re no more than a foot apart. He cradles Derek’s face in hands, tilting it so that they’re looking each other straight in the eye.

Derek can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He thinks this is it. And is a little scared that it’s not.

There is still a faint hint of fear coming from Stiles, but Derek sees nothing but hope, determination and love in his face.

He closes the distance between them. The change in Stiles, the moment their lips touch, is immediate. Instead of the fearful pounding, his heart slows a little and becomes the steady beat of excitement. The smell of fear dissipates and is replaced by the heady combination of happiness and arousal. And when he slides his hand under the teen’s shirt to touch bare skin, he doesn’t miss the little skip in his heartbeat. There is another missed beat when he pulls back and smiles at him.

Stiles untangles his fingers from Derek’s hair and tries to pet it back into shape. The smile on his face is blinding.

Derek is about to go in for another kiss, when Stiles’ phone goes off.

‘It’s from my dad,’ Stiles says and then lets out a bark of laughter. ‘He says to get our asses back to the party and that you now have a standing diner-date at the Stilinski household, every Thursday.’

Derek nods and turns to go to his bedroom to change. He pulls his shirt over his head and then hears running footsteps behind him. The weight of Stiles is on his back as he walks up the stairs, a giddy laugh in his ear.

‘We could also stay here and make out,’ Stiles mumbles into his neck.

He dumps the teen on his bed.

‘Lydia will skin us.’

‘Ugh, fine. But I expect you to kiss me every time I pass under the mistletoe.’

He pulls up his jeans and then turns towards the human, who is blatantly checking out his ass. He pulls him to his feet and leaves a soft kiss on his cheek.

‘I can do that.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
